elysianusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakari LaRue
Dakari LaRue is a psychic mercenary serving under the Protectorate. Biography Early Life Dakari became the adopted daughter of Adairian Caledoni after her entire family was slaughtered by demons. She worked alongside him for several years before going off on her own to track down and capture the demon that killed her family, with the intention of finally bringing him to justice in Panagard. Personality Dakari could be described as deceptively shrewd and resourceful. Normally very cool and unflappable under pressure, Dakari is extremely competent and does things with minimal fuss, displaying grace, skill and dignity. Dakari is tough, determined woman, with a no-nonsense attitude and undying loyalty to Adairian and the Protectorate. She has a very wry sense of humor, often making keen observations or sarcastic comments in a dry tone. Physical Appearance Dakari is often described as an exceptionally beautiful woman, having flawless brown skin, dark brown eyes, shoulder-length dark brown hair, and sensuous lips. Dakari is of average height, with a toned, lightly muscled body and long legs. Her attire is casual, usually consisting of leather jackets, dark colored tees, dark jeans, and combat boots. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Physical Conditioning: Through decades of intense conditioning and intensive daily exercise regimes, Dakari has developed the following capabilities: ** Enhanced Endurance: Dakari’s metabolism and musculature have been enhanced to the peak of human capability, allowing her to exert herself at the peak capacity for several hours before showing any signs of fatigue, and recovering from broken bones, lacerations, puncture wounds, and other serious injuries within a few weeks. ** Enhanced Speed: Dakari’s speed, agility, and reflexes have been enhanced to the peak of human capability, allowing her to move and react at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As a result, she is capable of attacking faster than the eye can follow, dodging multiple sources of gunfire at mid-range, and even catching up to an accelerating car while on foot. ** Enhanced Strength: Dakari's physical strength has been enhanced to the peak of human capability, allowing her at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. At her peak, she is capable of snapping standard handcuffs, and breaking fully grown a human’s neck with her bare hands. ** Telepathy: Due to her half-witch parentage, Dakari naturally possesses powerful psychic abilities, which enable her to not only read minds and project her own thoughts into the minds of others, but also implanting and overwriting memories, tracking individuals by their mental signatures, casting powerful illusions, erecting psychic shields to protect herself and the minds of others, inducing pain or temporary paralysis in others, masking her presence from other psychics, and projecting psychic force bolts which can cause pain, unconsciousness or even brain death. Her telepathic power is such that she is able to simultaneously several minds for such simple feats within her line of sight. Abilities Adept Combatant: Having been trained by both Adairian and Nik, Dakari is a highly adept combatant. Her typical moves are unique blends of several martial arts forms while making full use of her telepathy, which enables her to predict and counteract her opponents' movements before they make them. Covert Operative: Dakari has proven to be a heavily skilled operative and mercenary, with extensive training and experience in espionage, stealth, infiltration, tracking, and the use of virtually all types of weaponry and explosives. Equipment Weapons Weaponry: As an operative of the Protectorate, Dakari has access to military-grade firearms and explosives. In combat, her heavily-customized arsenal includes an array of handguns, fragmentation grenades, combat knives, and various fully automatic carbines, which are often outfitted with grenade launchers. Other Equipment Tactical Uniform: Designed for stealth and protection, Dakari’s tactical uniform consists of a full-body combat suit, fingerless gloves, and knee-high boots. Constructed from reinforced arachnoweave, Dakari’s suit is lightweight, ultra-flexible, and form-fitting, yet extremely resistant to weighted impacts, ballistic penetration, slashing, and temperature extremes. In addition, her suit also contains several holsters, clips, and pouches for her weapons and tactical devices. Transportation Motorcycle: Dakari rides a heavily-modified Ducati Monster Diesel Edition motorcycle. Weaknesses Magic: Despite her psychic abilities, Dakari is just a human. Therefore, she can still be affected by powerful witchcraft and mystical objects. Mortality: Despite her enhanced physical attributes, Dakari is still susceptible to physical injury, disease, and witchcraft just like any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against an enhanced opponent. Physical Condition: Dakari’s ability to effectively wield her psychic abilities is heavily dependent upon her physical condition and her ability to concentrate. If she becomes distracted, exhausted, or severely injured, excessive use of her psychic abilities can cause headaches, nosebleeds, or even loss of consciousness if taken to the extreme. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Female Characters Category:Psychics